


The Twins

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [58]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma and Killian are having a hard time picking out baby names for their unborn twins</p><p>and</p><p>Prompt: OMG i need a CS baby shower hosted by Rubt/Tink :) Alot of fluff between killian and Emma please !!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twins

Emma was extremely pregnant. She stared at her stomach in the mirror as she ran her hands over her belly. She was over 30 weeks pregnant and all she wanted was for her children to hurry up and get here. She had been married to Killian for only a few months when they found out that they were expecting and Killian had been so happy that he wouldn’t stop kissing her for a few hours that day. He had held her tightly and every day of her pregnancy he insisted on keeping her safe. She wanted to be annoyed at him for it, but she couldn’t bring herself to do so. Emma had been left all alone when she was pregnant with Henry, but now she had Killian by her side, helping her every step of the way. How could she fault him for that?

She threw on a summer maternity dress and walked over to where her husband was sitting on the couch. They had to go over to Granny’s in a few hours for a ‘surprise’ baby shower, but in this town nothing was able to stay secret for long. She knew she would have to make an effort to seem surprised and all, but it helped her that she knew ahead of time.

“Hello, love,” Killian said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her thoroughly.

“Hi,” she said breathlessly as she pulled away after a while.

He ran his hands over her pregnant stomach, “I still can’t believe we’re having twins,” he said in disbelief.

“Me neither,” she said honestly. They knew already that one was a boy and the other was a girl. Neither of them were very good at surprises and had both wanted to know.

“Have you thought anymore about names?” he asked her.

“Part of me feels like we should use either Leopold or Ava to honour my mother’s parents,” Emma admitted.

“No offense love, but Leopold? It’s not exactly the greatest pirate name,” Killian said with a look.

“What makes you think our son will be a pirate?” Emma asked as she gave him an amused look.

“Oh our daughter will be too,” Killian smirked. “Trust me, between the two of us there’ll be a lot of pirate blood in them.”

She laughed, “Okay, so what kind of names would you suggest?”

“Flynn,” Killian said with a smile. “Now that is a dashing yet strong name.”

“We’re not naming our son Flynn,” Emma snorted.

“Fine,” Killian said with a frown. “Your turn.”

“Colin,” Emma said with a smile.

“Far too common,” Killian said. He hesitated for a bit and Emma took his hand.

“What is it?” Emma asked carefully as she inspected his face.

“I’ve always really liked the name Emilia,” Killian said slowly.

Emma smiled. “It’s beautiful, Killian,” she said as she pressed his lips against his. “Killian, how would you feel about naming our son Liam, for your brother?”

He looked up at her in shock, “Emma, you would do that?”

She played with his hair, “Liam was very important to you, and I wish that I could have met him. I would love to name our son after someone who meant so much to you.”

“Emma,” Killian said slightly stunned. “I-thank you. It would mean a lot to me if we name our son Liam. But only if you’re really sure.”

She nodded, “I’m sure, Killian. I wouldn’t have mentioned it if I wasn’t.”

“He would have loved you,” Killian said with conviction. “I wish you could have met him too, but I think he would be happy to know that I’ve found happiness with you.”

“I hope you know that I’m happy with you too,” Emma said with a smile. She felt a tear slip down her face, and he wiped it away. She blamed it on the hormones but she didn’t really mind as he comforted her.

“We have a baby shower to get to,” Emma said as she stood. Killian immediately got up and helped her out the door. The official story was that Killian wanted to buy Emma an ice cream sundae and fries just because she was eating so much healthy food and he wanted her to get some junk as well. Emma would probably agree because the mention of food would give her cravings.

As soon as she pushed open the doors she heard a yell of ‘surprise!’ Emma gave a pretend gasp as she held on tightly to her husband. She saw her parents there, as well as Henry, and even Regina. Ruby and Tinkerbell, the people hosting her shower, were standing near the front of the room.

She was smiling brightly through the entire event as Killian and she opened up presents which included a stroller, a mobile for their cribs, a couple of baby outfits, and a few other things. Granny had baked a large cake as well as a grand meal for everyone.

“Thank you so much for everything,” Emma said with a smile as she addressed the room. “It means so much to me that you guys would go to all this effort to put together a baby shower for us and come out here for us today.”

Killian grinned, “And in a little bit over a month I hope none of you mind taking over babysitting duty every now and then. Especially you, David. I know Neal is growing up, and if you ever miss the sound of crying babies, you’re more than welcome to lend a hand.”

David gave him an amused smile while Snow grinned brightly, clearly looking forward to getting a chance to hold more children.

“I think we’re going to head out,” Emma said with a yawn. She had taken to sleeping a lot lately, seeing how her pregnancy had caused her to get tired frequently. Thankfully for her, Killian was more than willing to cuddle and nap with her.

As they left the party, without the gifts, seeing that her parents were going to bring them by later, Killian held on to her to help her walk. Henry was at Regina’s for the weekend, and Emma liked having a bit of privacy with her husband, knowing they wouldn’t have a lot of those days left. She smiled, feeling lucky to have him by her side.


End file.
